Geoffrey Charles Poldark
† Elizabeth Warleggan † George Warleggan Valentine Warleggan Ursula Warleggan Amadora Poldark Juana Poldark Verity Blamey Andrew Blamey Agatha Poldark † Charles Poldark † |First appearance = 1x02 |Final appearance = 5x08 |Portrayed by = Nicholas Reed Harry Marcus Louis Davidson Freddie Wise }} Geoffrey Charles Poldark was the only child of the late Francis Poldark and the elder son of Elizabeth Warleggan. He was the heir of Trenwith, which was in the care of his mother's second husband, George Warleggan, until he came of age. Biography Early life Geoffrey Charles was born in 1784 to Francis Poldark and Elizabeth Warleggan. He was the pride and joy of his parents, and his family, as an heir to Trenwith. He fell unwell in 1790 and was tended to by Demelza Poldark, who unfortunately became unwell too which led to the death of Julia Poldark.Poldark, Series 1 In 1792, he grieved the death of his father Francis. Adoption by George Following his mother's marriage to George WarlegganPoldark, Series 2, Geoffrey Charles was adopted by him. He was excited by the idea of Ross and Demelza being invited for dinner, and was disappointed when his mother reminded him that they do not visit anymore. George told him that the time had come for his surname to be changed to Warleggan, which Agatha Poldark was unhappy about, but she was delighted when Francis then said he would only change it to Geoffrey Charles Francis Poldark, which made Agatha snicker. He went on a walk with his mother, where he told her about the bank opening he went to with George, which he found boring. He and Elizabeth referred to George as "uncle", who had just returned home with Morwenna Chynoweth, her cousin. Morwenna was employed by George to be Geoffrey Charles' governess. George hoped Morwenna would make him less dependent on Elizabeth for when he leaves for school the next year, but Elizabeth was unhappy because she did not see her son as a burden. Wanting to see Ross, he snuck away to Nampara to spend time at his father's mine, Wheal Grace. Ross told him he was welcome any time. He says that he was glad, since mining is in his blood. He joined Ross in the mine to search for rocks, where he shared his knowledge of mining to him. He then commented to Ross that he was the last of the Trenwith Poldarks but Ross joked he forgot aunt Agatha. Ross says he thinks of them often and then sent him home to Trenwith. At home, Geoffrey Charles meets Morwenna, who said she hoped they would become good friends. He looks unimpressed and speaks to Agatha, telling her Ross sent his love and that he missed her. Agatha says she missed him too. George asked him who gave him permission to visit Ross. Geoffrey Charles responded that he would not need permission to see his own family, which Agatha agreed was quite right. However, both George and Elizabeth looked unhappy. While walking with Morwenna, he shared his unhappiness with how George had changed Trenwith. He remembered how villagers were once allowed to walk through Trenwith and they would speak with them, but now George has put up fences because he liked people to know what he owned. Morwenna says George was kind to her but Geoffrey Charles says he will be until he gets what he wants. He was very keen for Morwenna to be with Drake Carne, Demelza Poldark's younger brother. He confided in Drake and even gave him a Christmas present. If George had found out he would have surely punished him, Morwenna and Drake for just talking. When he heard Geoffrey Charles and Morwenna whisper about their trip to Clowance Poldark's christening, he remarked that he couldn't wait until he could send the "brat" to boarding school.Poldark, Series 3 Boarding school Many years later, he was attending Harrow, a boarding school in London, and was befriended by Monk Adderley who became a bad role model for him. He was uncomfortable by the things Adderley was encouraging him to do and He was saved by Ross, who was working nearby. He took him home to Trenwith, which made George very unhappy.Poldark, Series 4, Episode 7 He would later go with George, Elizabeth and Valentine on holiday in London. He found the news that Ross took part in a duel there exciting. He then took one look at Valentine and commented in front of George and Elizabeth, that he had never noticed how much Valentine looked like Ross. It finally persuaded George that Valentine was definitely Ross's child.Poldark, Series 4, Episode 8 Romance Geoffrey Charles was devastated by the news that Elizabeth had died giving birth to her third child, Ursula Warleggan. In 1800, now that he was aged sixteen, he decided to leave education at Harrow and join the military. He was supported by Ross and Demelza, but George refused to invest any funds for the "brat" even when Ross appealed to him to help in honour of his late mother. He later held a gathering in remembrance of his late mother, honouring every Poldark, past and present.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 1 He later attended a play in London, where he met Cecily Hanson and they formed a mural attraction. A few days later, he had donned a uniform and saw Cecily again. He told her he had to get it on credit because he couldn't find a benefactor. She told him to charm an elderly duchess instead, and the laughed.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 2 He was later in a park when he saw a mother and her young son playing swords using sticks, and he was reminiscing about the time he and his own mother had done that as a boy. Cecily found him crying and he showed her a painting of Elizabeth he kept on his person. She told him Elizabeth was beautiful. That evening at a party, Cecily found him and they spoke about marriage and if her father had found anyone for her yet. He asked her if she had found anyone, and she told him she hadn't found anyone her father would approve of. He asked if she won't decide her own fate, and they spoke of how their own parents couldn't. He told her to decide her own fate then, and she encouraged him to tell her dad, but Ross intervened. Demelza later found out about him and Cecily and they persuaded her to keep their friendship secret, but she was concerned about what would happen if Ralph knew. He and the family later headed back to Cornwall, where he was happy and surprised to find Cecily in the Red Lion. He took her on a tour of Cornwall the next day, and stopped by Wheal Grace. They spoke to Drake and Morwenna about marriage and how she couldn't marry and lose her independence.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 3 They continued their tour the next day, and found Valentine on his own. Geoffrey Charles and Cecily took him to a celebration in Nampara, because he wouldn't go home and he apologised to Ross but he thought it was fine. He, Cecily and Ross later took Valentine home and he showed Cecily a portrait of Elizabeth and told her that she would have liked her. They were surprised to find Ralph there talking to Cary Warleggan about business. Ross persuaded Cary in George's absence to finally give funding for Geoffrey Charles's education. Notes and sources Category:Poldark family Category:Characters